The specification relates to optimized charging and discharging of a plug-in electric vehicle. In particular, the specification relates to optimizing the charging and discharging for a plug-in electric vehicle based on one or more of a demand response event and a renewable energy control event.
Renewable energy sources are increasing in popularity. Power producers operating renewable energy-based power generation facilities may push the electricity they generate to the electrical grid owned and operated by a utility provider. The utility purchases the renewable energy from the operator of the renewable energy-based power generation facilities. Sometimes the utility cannot buy or receive the renewable energy because doing so will cause and imbalance of supply or demand in the power grid. The utility issues a Renewable Energy Output-Control event to inform renewable energy-based power generation facilities that the utility cannot buy or receive the renewable energy they produce.